With the increasing variety and quantity of electronic devices, the popularity has become more and more widespread, and human-machine interaction between users and electronic devices has also evolved from simple interaction methods through peripherals such as remote controls, mice, and keyboards to diverse interactions such as voice interaction, somatosensory interaction, eye movement interaction, and gesture interaction. Among them, the gesture interaction is more natural and convenient, and is greatly demanded in many application scenarios.
In the gesture interaction, gesture recognition is required to complete the interaction. Since calculation process of gesture recognition is relatively complicated and the real-time requirement is relatively high, the hardware device for gesture recognition needs to have high computing power to meet the demand. For example, in a digital set-top box that is basically popular in the home, the shortage in computing power may cause the image processing time to be too long, so that the requirement of real-time interaction cannot be met.